


未亡人

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 3P和NP [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 一个丧病的all天脑洞，题目似乎很黄，本意也是想ghs，然而没搞成全员崩坏，三观、逻辑全无，极度OOC，请慎点ysjx已便当预警（但存在感非常强）真人真事没有一老挝基普的关系，都是我胖虎思想肮脏，全是我胖虎的错
Series: 3P和NP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 犯罪手法完全参考《金田一少年事件簿》之《电脑山庄杀人事件》里，网络聊天室的七个人实现“完美犯罪”的手法。这个手法虽然很厉害，但本身就有一些bug，被我改编之后bug更多了（应该说本故事就全是bug），请不要跟蠢作者计较，因为我没有智商（）  
> 显性cp是ysjx/yycm x jby，另外几个自由心证（江哥除外，江哥是亲情向）。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文中除主要角色外，还有一个侦探角色（@Petersburg老师友情出演，感谢皮老师和我聊剧情）和一个侦探助手。  
> 上篇是侦探和助手一起调查案件；  
> 下篇是侦探揭露真相；  
> 外篇是奇奇怪怪的东西（？）。  
> 剧情真的很丧病，慎点慎点！

**上篇**

这是我通过“试用期”、正式成为皮老师的助手后遇到的第一桩案件。

那是一个日光和煦、温度宜人的春日午后。被称作“令和的波洛”的皮老师坐在他那位于二楼的事务所的窗边，百无聊赖地把他手边的两根“文明棍”敲来敲去——这位颇有名气的私家侦探向来身手敏捷，却在小水沟里翻了船，上个月和朋友一起去打羽毛球时不慎摔伤了腿，最近只得拄拐行走——看向楼下嬉闹的小学生们的眼神则带着一丝羡慕。

“阿狗啊，最近都没什么有意思的案子，可把我憋的。”虽定居日本，但在与同为中国人的我独处时，皮老师与我会用母语交流。

“您那是被没案子憋的吗？”我往皮老师的搪瓷杯（上书“某市铁道机务段成立三十周年纪念”）里续上新泡的铁观音，“医生说您这个月最好别太动弹，这还有两三天呢。您可不想再被抬去正骨所吧？”

“无聊啊——”

电铃声与皮老师拖长的叫唤同时响起。我去开了门，来客倒是一位熟人：警视厅搜查一课的警部，田中刑事。

这位三十出头的警部有一个非常正义的名字，因为他的父亲希望他做一个正直的人——于是他成为了他们老田中家八代以内唯一一个条子。由于工作，皮老师经常与他接触，也算有些私交；我在之前的试用期内也见过他几次。

“听说狗君现在已经成为皮君的正式助手了？恭喜。”他伸出手与我相握。

“谢谢。”我说，“承蒙皮老师不嫌弃我这不太聪明的脑子。”

“阿狗耐心细致，最是难得。”皮老师说，“不要妄自菲薄。”

“没错。”田中警部也说，“跟着皮君好好学习，要努力哦。”

“警部先生今天怎么来了？”皮老师问，我听得出他在努力使自己的语气听上去不那么兴奋，毕竟私家侦探总盼着警察来也不是什么好习惯，“最近似乎没听说警视厅有什么棘手的案子呢。”

“那个——”向来直爽的田中警部似乎有些迟疑，“皮君的腿，好些了吗？”

“还得——”我刚开了口，便被皮老师瞪了一眼，他自己接过了话头：“走路倒是没什么问题，别剧烈活动就行。毕竟也过了快一个月，再动弹不得，我就要去德国看骨科了。”

“德国？”田中警部一脸疑惑，显然没听懂这个梗，“东都的骨科医生都解决不了皮君的问题吗……？听上去非常严重啊。”

“不，不，请别在意。一个玩笑罢了。”皮老师挥了挥手，“田中君来找我，是为了什么呢？”

我给田中警部倒了茶，放在他面前的茶几上，他向我道谢后，斟酌着开了口：“上个月底，S大心理学副教授的那场意外……皮君听说了么？”

“看新闻的时候有看到。真可惜。”皮老师说，“那位副教授——是姓羽生么？去年因为S大的一件委托，我和他接触过两次，真是天纵奇才。可惜了。”

空气沉默了几秒。田中警部的表情略带悲伤，并不仅是一位正直而富有同情心的刑警对被害人出于公义的同情，还有带着私人感情的伤怀。我猜想他是认识那位副教授的。

“事实上，我和他在小学就认识了。之后的关系也算不错。”果然，田中警部如此解释。

“……节哀。”一阵礼貌的沉默过后，皮老师简短地说。这时候多说无益。

田中警部微微点了点头。

“那场意外的细节，皮君还记得么？”

“似乎是由于在狭小的空间吸入了漂白剂和清洁剂混合产生的毒气……？”皮老师回忆着，“实在是很独特，所以有些印象。具体的……”

皮老师看向我。我心领神会，走向事务所开着的电脑，打算从里面调取新闻档案。分门别类储存新闻档案也是我作为助手的工作之一。

“不用麻烦了。”田中警部从公文包里拿出一个文件袋，“我这里有警方调查档案。”

那确实是一场不幸而离奇的意外。33岁的心理学博士后羽生结弦副教授是S大最受欢迎的教师之一，也被业内人士评价为“几十年才能出一个的真正的天才”。更兼外表英俊，俘获了无数男女学生的心。不过这样招惹桃花的人物却英年早婚：他刚过二十就结了婚，对象也是个人物：时年18岁、刚刚高中毕业的金氏财团二公子金博洋。金氏是在中国东北靠经营大卖场发家的，如今生意已遍布全球。这位二公子的哥哥继承了家业，而他本人则自己搞了个如今颇有口碑的奢侈品品牌，也是日进斗金。传说金氏不管是在国内还是日本都黑白通吃，但具体内情就不是我这种小虾米能得知的了。

羽生副教授和金二公子的自小相识，婚后幸福美满，恩爱得不似豪门夫夫，周围接触过的人都十分艳羡他们之间的感情。夫夫二人和羽生副教授的弟弟宇野昌磨（他们的父母在宇野先生出生后不久就离了婚，宇野先生随了母亲的姓氏）——一位知名的游戏主播，一起住在一幢三层的小别墅里，兄弟关系也颇为亲密。总之，这位羽生副教授无论是事业还是爱情都非常圆满——或许是上天也嫉妒他这顺风顺水的人生，一场突如其来的意外夺走了这位年轻的天之骄子的生命。

上个月底，周日下午。羽生副教授独自一人（怎么也考不出驾照或许是这位天才为数不多的“还算是个凡人”的point之一）乘坐出租车去了离家十公里的塀加市。塀加市对于东都来说算是郊区，有不少租金实惠的联排公寓。他没有对家人说明自己去那儿办什么事。他的夫人——道上尊称金老板，那天上午就出门和朋友逛街去了，而他的弟弟宇野先生则一直在家里和另外两位游戏主播联机直播。

由于事发地监控的缺失，意外发生的过程只能靠现场遗留的一些证据拼凑：羽生副教授不知为何走进了一个（在这个人人有手机的年代使用率持续走低的）公共电话亭，电话亭对面有一间在本地社区人气挺高的咖啡馆。头天晚上，有醉酒的颓废青年用喷漆把咖啡馆门口的地涂得乱七八糟，惹来好几位客人抱怨，老板只好派了个员工去把喷漆洗掉。员工刷地时用了大量清洁剂，不巧的是，不知是谁在马路上放了一瓶消毒液，还被路过的自行车碰翻，消毒液和清洁剂混合后形成了有毒气体；更糟糕的是羽生副教授去的那个电话亭的玻璃墙在几天前被砸出一个豁口，毒气顺着豁口涌入电话亭——咖啡厅的客人发现有人倒在电话亭，赶紧叫了救护车，但为时已晚。当地警察做了比较细致的现场搜查，所有线索都显示，所有的一切都只是巧合，而这些巧到不行的巧合恰巧导致了一个最不幸的结果，于是以意外结案。

皮老师合上文件夹，拿起搪瓷杯喝了一大口茶，并示意我给他再续上。

“中文里有句话，叫‘无巧不成书’。”皮老师总结道，“这一切真是太巧合了——如果真是意外的话。”

田中警部静待皮老师继续分析。

“警部先生一定也注意到了。问题主要有两个：一，那位羽生先生去塀加市、走进那间电话亭的原因；二，电话亭上的豁口、地上的喷漆、清洁剂和漂白剂出现在那里的原因。”皮老师用手指点了点文件夹，“关于第一个问题，羽生先生的家人和同事、学生都表示不清楚具体原因，很可能是因为工作——这个问题暂且没有得到解决。第二个问题，这档案里倒是写得挺清楚。”

“是的，我必须说——塀加市的警官非常负责。”田中警部赞同，“电话亭是在案发约一周前被两个醉酒的上班族砸出来的——那个街区的公寓租金比较便宜，这种闹事的醉汉并不少见。周围住户也不怎么在意那个平时几乎没人用的电话亭，所以也没有住户去联系修理。往咖啡馆前面的地上喷漆的是那种——唔，不务正业的小青年，”田中警部皱了皱眉，皮老师和我都心领神会地点头，“乱涂鸦什么的，在那个街区也屡见不鲜。清洁剂和漂白剂都是很常见的那种廉价产品。至于漂白剂到底是谁放在那里的，实在找不到目击证人，咖啡馆自己的监控也没有拍到那个角度。瓶子脏兮兮的，里面的液体也只有一半，也可能是谁搞完卫生，顺手放在那里，忘记拿走了吧。”

“听上去都非常合理。”我在笔记本上快速做着记录（我在磨练这项技能）。

“阿狗觉得羽生先生为什么会出现在那个电话亭？”皮老师问。

我迅速翻到前一页笔记：“档案里提到，他的家人和同事猜测可能是因为工作。”

“我想听听你自己的猜测。”

“呃……”我有些紧张，田中警部冲我做了个鼓励的手势。“我想，像羽生副教授这样的著名学者，大概也会有些私活？关于心理学方面的委托……或许委托方有些什么特殊的要求，约定了见面地点、联系方式，之类的。做侦探的有时也会遇到一些奇怪的要求，比如在跟踪调查时如果吃饭，只能吃罗森的鲑鱼饭团……那么‘在电话亭联系’这种要求，似乎也不是特别奇怪。”

“说到便当，我个人还是更喜欢7-11的。”田中警部笑了。

“这件事已经以意外结案。”他转向皮老师，“但我总觉得……总之，我希望能再做一些调查。虽然最后的结果多半还是这样……但也算是给自己一个交代吧。——皮君，对这个案子有兴趣吗？”

“如果警部先生需要，我现在就可以开始调查。”

“可是，您的腿……”田中警部指了指放在一边的“文明棍”。

“我没事啦！您的到访让我完全恢复了。我现在非常健康！”

“皮老师。”我不得不出言提醒，“医生说还要两三天的……”

“皮君也不用急着今天就开始。”田中警部说，“事实上，我已经和博洋——金先生，约了时间，在三天后。如果皮君的时间安排没问题的话，可以去和他谈谈。”

田中警部直接叫了金先生的名字。不过以他和那位羽生先生的关系，他们之间熟识也在情理之中。

“没问题，没问题。”皮老师连声说，总算能摆脱躺在事务所里无所事事的生活，他显然兴致勃勃，“三天后我们有空。警部先生和我们一起去吗？”

“不不，皮君还是和狗君一起去就好。”田中警部苦笑着摇了摇头，“我是当事人的朋友，又是警察……这样的身份，总有些尴尬。或许如果由皮君出面的话，能发现一些警方之前没能得到的细节也说不定。”

皮老师一口应承下来。

三天后，皮老师和我在约定的时间拜访了金先生。

金先生和宇野先生在这间和洋结合风格的别墅的一楼客厅迎接了我们。两人看上去都不过二十出头，穿着大学生标配卫衣和牛仔裤（当然不是大学生消费得起的品牌），休闲随和的打扮倒令穿仿Burberry经典款风衣和Primark打折运动鞋的皮老师，以及穿优衣库衬衫、西裤的我显得班门弄斧、不伦不类了。

皮老师自报家门，又介绍说我是他新收的助手。

“大家都说大名鼎鼎的皮侦探对助手的要求非常严格。我丈夫……以前也提到过。”金先生提到丈夫时表情平静、毫无波动，“狗先生想来是很优秀的了。”

“您过奖了。”我跟着皮老师也算见识过不少大人物，比起那些气势逼人的大佬们，这位金先生看上去好相处得多，却让我没由来地一阵紧张。

“阿东。”他对一旁侍立的助理点了点头。被叫做阿东的面相和善的高个儿青年递给我一个透明的扁盒子，里面是一本笔记本，配了一支宝珠笔。

“一点小东西，还请狗先生不要嫌弃。算是祝贺您成为皮先生的助手。”金先生笑着对我说。

我看向皮老师，他微微颔首。

我诚惶诚恐地收下了。这笔记本和宝珠笔都是金先生的奢侈品公司的产品，在市面上售价得要大几千日元。

“我也不多耽误您的时间，”皮老师单刀直入，“关于我的来意，田中警部已经向您说明了吧。”

“您希望和我，和昌磨都分别谈谈，关于我丈夫的事。是吗？”

我注意到，在谈话的过程中，那位宇野先生一直安静地坐在离嫂子两米远的沙发上，一语不发，被提到名字时也没什么反应。这和他在直播打游戏时的妙语如珠的形象相去甚远——不过人在现实中和虚拟世界中的形象往往有所不同，这没什么好奇怪的。

“如果不麻烦的话。”皮老师客气地说。

“两个小时够吗？我们晚上还有些事，不过如果您需要的话，或许……”

“不不，用不着耽误您那么久。”皮老师说，“只是问一些小问题。”

金先生点头。“那么，请皮侦探和狗先生移步三楼，我的书房。我们谈完之后，再请二位去二楼找昌磨，可以吗？”

皮老师对他的安排表示感谢。我们跟着他上了楼梯，进了他的书房，阿东给我们端上热茶后就离开了。

我翻开了自己带来的笔记本。

**谈话记录：金博洋（30），羽生结弦的合法伴侣，奢侈品集团董事长**

“我问的问题，可能与之前警方问您的相差无几，希望不会让您感到厌烦。”皮老师先解释说，“或许您能想起一些之前遗漏的细节也说不定。”

“如果能对您的调查有帮助，那就太好了。”金先生坐在办公桌后，双手放在桌面上、十指交叉，脸上带着令人感到亲切的微笑，整个人看上去像是一幅完美的画像。

“或许我们能从过去的回忆开始？如果您愿意的话，可以跟我谈谈您和羽生先生认识的契机。”

“啊。那是十几年前的事儿了。”金先生说话时带着可爱的东北口音，刚才在客厅时因为宇野先生在场，我们都是用日语交流，现在则是说起了在场三人的母语中文，“那时我还是中学生，和昌磨同班。我去昌磨家里找他打游戏，遇到了羽生。我们大概是……一见钟情吧，但也没什么轰轰烈烈的过程，就很普通地恋爱了。我考上大学之后，我们就结婚了。”

“您和羽生先生的故事，在杂志上似乎有好几个版本呐。”

金先生摆了摆手。“日本媒体的发散思维，您是知道的。那些故事在我自己看来也觉得是很精彩的小说，可惜我们的生活平凡得多。真的就是非常普通的恋爱和结婚。大学毕业之后我们一起买了这套房，昌磨也搬来和我们一起住，之后就是稳定的、普通的家庭生活。”

“我注意到您管您丈夫叫‘羽生’，对宇野先生则是直接称呼名字？”

“十几年前我们刚认识时就这样叫。”金先生说，“那时昌磨是关系很好的同学，就一直称呼名字。羽生的话，我只有在说中文时才这么叫，说日语的时候当然也是叫名字，自己也没思考过为什么……非要说一个理由，大概是因为用中文叫他的名字有点拗口吧。”

皮老师点头表示赞同。

“羽生先生去……出事的时候，您不在家？”

金先生笑了笑。“很感谢您照顾我的心情，不过在措词上您不用这样小心。事情过去快一个月，我……已经接受现实了。”

虽然他这么说着，表情也柔和平静，但我们都能感觉到对面的青年的心正处于极度痛苦之中。

“那天上午九点多我就出门了。”金先生继续说，“和朋友约好了去银座。中午吃饭时我还接到了他的电话，说是下午有工作要出门。再之后的消息……就是来自警方的了。”

“我很遗憾。”皮老师说，“去年我还接触过羽生先生……他是个很好的人。”

“谢谢。”金先生简短地说。

皮老师礼貌地沉默了几秒，然后继续提问：“羽生先生没有对您说明是怎样的工作吗？”

“没有。”金先生语气确定，“这个问题，我也认真想过很久，把他出事前几天跟我说过的话反复回忆过……然而确实没有。我们在生活中虽然无话不谈，但完全不干涉对方的工作。我不是什么好学生，对羽生那些学术上的事儿一窍不通。羽生呢，在做生意上也没多少头脑。我们几乎不和对方谈工作，最多讲些工作时遇到的有趣的人或事。”

“您回忆了羽生先生的话，完全没有关于他为何去塀加市的线索。”

“是的。我很确定他从来没有提到过塀加市这个地名。我也问过小周——羽生带的研究生，您调查这件事的话应该也知道他。小周也算是羽生的半个秘书吧，他也对这个地名完全没有印象。”

“之后我也打算找周先生谈谈的。”皮老师说。

“您和他联系过吗？没有？啊，那待会儿我让阿东去和他打个招呼。”

“那真是太感谢了。——接下来这个问题有些冒犯，请您原谅：您有没有思考过这样的可能性，例如关于塀加市，羽生先生或许会对您有所隐瞒？”

金先生深吸了一口气。“如果是工作方面的事，我刚才已经说过，我和他本就互不干涉。如果是关于其他方面……皮先生，您要知道，即使是最亲密的夫妻之间，也不可能真正做到‘毫无秘密’。每个人都需要个人空间。作为妻子，我不想管得太宽，这是对他的尊重，也是对我自己的尊重。”

“当然，当然。”皮老师表示理解。“我没什么要麻烦您回答的了。阿狗，你有什么想问的吗？”

我完全没有想到皮老师会让我也提问，一时间手足无措。

“呃……”我也不知道自己是怎么了，大概是过度紧张，不知名的情绪控制了我的大脑，使我把一个愚蠢的问题脱口而出：“那副耳机……看上去很旧了。”

我指的是书桌右侧的博古架上放着的一副耳机，是个高级牌子，却是多年前的款式，使用频率似乎很高，烤漆也有所剥落。这副耳机和书房里其他的高科技产品或摆件的画风非常不符，显得特别突兀。

“啊，那个。”金先生嘴角浮现出一个温暖的笑，“是我第一次见他的时候戴的。”

金先生把书桌上摆着的一个小相框转向皮老师和我。照片上是少年时期的金先生和羽生先生，照片里的金先生脖子上就挂着那副耳机。那时金先生还留着十几年前的小偶像喜欢的发型，也比羽生先生矮上不少，我们差点儿认不出他。羽生先生看上去倒和之后的证件照区别不太大。

“那时候比较傻，见笑了。”金先生有些不好意思地把相框转了过去。

照片上两人单纯的笑容刺痛了我。那一刻，我似乎深切地感受到了金先生隐藏在笑容之下的、深刻的丧夫之痛。

**谈话记录：宇野昌磨（30），羽生结弦的亲弟弟，著名游戏主播**

和金先生的谈话结束后，他叫来阿东，让他去联系羽生先生的学生“小周”，自己则带我们去了宇野先生的工作室。房间里不算整齐，宇野先生正在整理数量可观的游戏碟。

“不好意思，这里有点乱。”金先生离开后，宇野先生安排我们坐在（好不容易腾空的）椅子上。

皮老师又把“我的问题可能和警方的重合”那一套说了一遍，宇野先生表示愿意配合。

“您一直和您哥哥住在一起么？”

“是的。我们的父母在我很小的时候就离婚了，哥哥跟着父亲，我跟着母亲——或许您已经知道了。但说实话，我们和父母的关系都不怎么亲密。哥哥上高中之后就自己租房住了，那时候我母亲已经再婚，我就从母亲那里搬了出来，和哥哥一起住。哥哥和博洋结婚之后，买了这套房子，也给我留了房间。”

“看起来，您和哥嫂的关系都很好。”

“哥哥……是非常好的哥哥。”宇野先生吸了吸鼻子，眼眶微红，“博洋嘛，我们在学校认识之后就一直是很好的朋友。说起来，要不是因为我，他也不会和哥哥认识呢。”

“听金先生说，他上大学之后就和羽生先生结婚了。那时候他们都还是学生吧，买这套房，在经济上……”

“哥哥跳过级，在和博洋登记结婚的时候虽然是大学生的年龄，但其实已经是研修生了，还参与了一些项目，也是有些存款的。而博洋家里的条件，您是知道的，在经济方面也不会委屈他。”

“冒昧一问，像您这样的年纪，在自己组建家庭的问题上，没有什么考虑吗？”

“我对这方面不太敏感。”宇野先生的语气很真诚，他不知从哪儿摸出一只粉色的胖丁玩偶，一下一下地抚摸着，“我对现在的生活状态很满意，暂时没有别的打算。”

“也就是说，您之后还是打算住在这里？”

“嗯。博洋——他现在看上去非常冷静，但我知道那不是真的。哥哥的事……对他的打击太大了。说实话，我很担心他。反正我的工作也不怎么需要出门，正好在家里待着，也算是陪着他吧。”

“您也是个好弟弟、好朋友。”

“谢谢。不过这些问题……和我哥哥的事有什么关系吗？”

“啊，只是想了解一些相关情况。”皮老师解释说，“有时候这些看似无关的细节，反而能成为解决案件的关键呢。”

“您也觉得哥哥的事不是意外吗？”

“您说‘也’？”

宇野先生把胖丁玩偶丢到一边。“我们都不能接受这样的‘意外’。哥哥那样厉害的人……因为这种原因……去世，谁都觉得蹊跷。可是警方的调查结果非常详尽，除了意外之外，也没有别的解释了。”

“您觉得这件事蹊跷在哪？”

“什么清洁剂、漂白剂……我也觉得不太对劲，但警方给出的解释也令人信服。我最不能理解的是哥哥为什么去那个ke……be……”他似乎叫不出那个地名。

“塀加市。”我接话道。

“没错，塀加市。对不起，我向来记不清这些名字。”宇野先生说。

“您对此有什么猜测吗？”

“最有可能的就是工作吧。我知道哥哥除了学校里的事，似乎也会接一些私人委托。但我对他的工作一窍不通，平时我们也不谈这些。”

“除了工作之外，还可能是什么别的原因吗？”

“应该也不是拜访亲戚朋友吧。”宇野先生似乎在认真回忆，“哥哥的亲戚自然也是我的亲戚……我们在那个地方可没有亲戚。朋友的话，我也实在没有印象。再说了，如果是去拜访亲友，他也不会不告诉我们的。博洋说了，那天中午哥哥告诉他下午有工作。”

“他对金先生是这么说的没错。”皮老师目光炯炯地看着宇野先生。

“……皮侦探在暗示什么吗？”宇野先生皱眉。

“关于感情方面，我隐约听说过一些传闻……”皮先生吞吞吐吐遮遮掩掩地说着，但我觉得他应该是在胡扯——田中警部给我们的调查报告里可完全没提到什么桃色传闻。

果然，宇野先生对这种言论表现出了明显的抗拒。

“哥哥确实对人热情，有时让人挺招架不住的……虽然这样说不太礼貌，但他真正放在心上的人也不多。——哥哥和博洋都很爱对方。您想的那些事，我认为是不存在的。”

这个问题似乎冒犯到了他，宇野先生委婉地下了逐客令：“您还有问题吗？如果没有的话，我想继续整理房间了。这里太乱了，实在不好意思待客。”

我们顺势告辞。

**谈话记录：金杨（33），金博洋的亲哥哥，财团继承人**

与宇野先生谈话之后，金先生告诉我们阿东已经帮我们和“小周”约好了时间。正当我们要离开时，别墅又来了一位客人——金先生的大哥，金氏财团的继承人金杨先生。他是来看望弟弟的（据资料显示，金杨先生是个弟控，且对弟弟的婚姻有所不满。基于经验，警方曾对他有所怀疑，但没有任何证据支持）。在金先生说明了我们的来意之后，金杨先生同意和我们谈谈。

这位财团继承人在谈话时的心情显然不太愉快，但还是展现出了应有的涵养。

“没错，我是来看天儿的——我是说博洋。”金杨先生指了指放在一旁的饭盒，“他嫂子做了水饺。最近博洋的胃口不是很好，都瘦了。”

“毕竟发生了那样的事。”皮老师附和。

“我就说那个会玩弄人心的家伙不是什么好东西。什么心理学，神神叨叨的。”金杨先生的东北口音比弟弟重些，“但我那个傻弟弟就是喜欢他，家里长辈也满意。我能说什么呢？”

您说的已经很多啦。我腹诽着，当然不敢说出来。

“所以，您觉得羽生先生对您弟弟另有企图？”皮老师试探性地问道，

“这倒没有。”金杨先生说，“他俩在财产方面向来分得很清楚。……我也得承认，他对博洋非常好，没什么可挑剔的地方。不然我早就……哎。”

“您觉得羽生先生的事，是意外吗？”

“不瞒你说，我自己做过一些调查。”金杨先生似乎是快人快语的性格，“我们金家虽然不是什么高门大户，但我弟弟的丈夫也不能死得这么不明不白。我总想着，羽生那小子可能是在外面招惹了什么不该招惹的人或事……所以也用自己的方法调查过。”

联想到金氏黑白通吃的传说，我的手微微发抖。

“您调查出了什么结果吗？”

“毫无头绪。”金杨先生说，“那件事确实就是个意外——虽然我们都不太愿意相信，但也没有第二种解释了。我现在只希望博洋能过得开心些……哎。早就跟他说过，找丈夫得找个老实点的……”他嘟哝着。

“羽生先生做过什么‘不老实’的事吗？”

“如果被我找到证据的话，我还会允许我弟弟和他在一起吗？”金杨先生反问。

“您对弟弟非常关心。”

“博洋从小就被家里宠傻了。”金杨先生摇头道，“感情方面。”

“再多问一句，您确实不知道羽生先生为什么会去塀加市吗？”皮老师抛出最后一个问题。

“他可没有对我汇报工作的义务。”金杨先生这么答道。

**谈话记录：周知方（23），心理学研修生，导师为羽生结弦**

拜访金先生的次日，我们又去S大拜访了羽生结弦带的研修生——也被认为是天才少年的周知方，也就是金先生所说的“小周”。这位周先生成绩优异，从本科开始就跟着羽生先生做项目，深受羽生先生的赞赏。两人之间年纪差得不算太多，名为师生，也算朋友。他经常去羽生先生家里拜访，因此和金先生逐渐，两人很谈得来。金先生似乎送过他不少时尚新品，包括但不仅限于自己公司的产品。

“天哥说你们在调查羽生老师的事。有什么问题请尽管问。希望能对你们的调查有所帮助。”周先生十分健谈，“说实话，皮侦探的大名我可是闻之已久。我记得去年您来找过羽生老师，但那时候我不在场。今天可算见到真人啦。”

“您和金先生似乎很熟？”

“按理说我还应该叫他师母呢，但他说那样叫太奇怪了，就让我叫他天哥。——说起来能做羽生老师的学生真的很幸运。他和天哥对我都非常照顾，我很感谢他们。”

这位周先生很会说话，出口即成官样文章。

“羽生先生在出事前不久给金先生打电话说下午是去工作。您对羽生先生工作方面的事应该很清楚吧，关于他为何去塀加市，有什么头绪吗？”

“完全没有。”周先生答得很流利，想必类似问题已经回答过不少次，“不管是学校里的工作，还是老师接的一些私人咨询，都没有和塀加市有关的内容。”

“您提到了私人咨询。”

“除了学校里的工作和项目，老师会根据兴趣接一些私人咨询，毕竟他在业界很受推崇。我算是老师的半个秘书吧，会帮他整理相关资料什么的。在我经手过的资料里，我敢保证，完全没有出现过‘塀加市’这个词。”

“金先生说关于羽生先生的工作，您是最清楚的，果然如此啊。”皮老师称赞道。

“话是如此说……”周先生话锋一转，“羽生老师在很多方面，其实还是挺神秘的。我只能保证在我经手过的案子里没有见过塀加市，但或许老师也接过一些我不知道的案子呢。”

“羽生先生接下的这些咨询，应该都有相关记录吧？”

“当然都有相关资料，我平时也会帮老师整理。”周先生眨了眨眼，“不过您知道，那些也算是客户隐私，不能随便给别人查阅的。”

“当然，当然。”皮老师表示理解，“也没有查看的必要，我相信您的记忆力。不过，我有些好奇——警方看过那些记录吗？”

“没有。”周先生说，“警方虽然也做了细致的调查，但这件事毕竟没有定性为刑事案件，也就没有搜查令。在这种情况下，我们不能把客户隐私随便交给警方。”

“那么，会有什么人因为工作或者别的原因，对羽生先生怀有仇恨之心吗？”

“据我所知，应该没有吧。老师……是个在学术和人情世故方面都无比通透的人。当然，人活在世，不可能完全没得罪过别人，但我想不到会有什么人恨他恨到不惜犯下杀人罪行。”

皮老师和周先生的交谈进行了很长时间。周先生是个非常聪明的表达者，言辞漂亮、滴水不漏，说了羽生夫妇不少好话，似乎很难从他嘴里撬出什么。但在皮老师旁敲侧击地提到羽生先生是否可能有外遇时，他微微变了脸色。

“我想那一定是误会。”他很快恢复了冷静，重新换上无懈可击的笑容，“羽生老师对天哥……简直是爱得痴狂。老师应该完全无法接受他们的婚姻出现这种严重的问题。天哥……”

他欲言又止。皮老师体贴地等着他说下去。

“天哥，您知道，他性格很好，大家都喜欢他。在生意场上，也能接触到很多优秀的男士。”在半分钟的沉默后，周先生终于说了这一句。

“羽生先生会介意这些吗？”

“这倒不至于。老师自己在工作中也会接触很多人嘛。”

“听上去羽生先生是个心胸宽广的人。”

“老师很善解人意。”周先生眼里充满回忆，“待人也好。如果他成天这也介意、那也介意，就不会让他弟弟和他们一起住。毕竟宇野先生和天哥还是竹马呢。”

**谈话记录：陈巍（24），医学博士在读，周知方的好友**

和周先生的谈话接近尾声时，有人来找他一起去食堂吃饭。周先生介绍说来人名为陈巍，是他的好友，在本校医学系攻读博士学位。

“说起来，他也认识天哥和宇野先生。”周先生补充说。原来，这位陈先生还是一个业余的舞蹈和时尚方面的youtuber，在一次youtuber活动时结识了宇野先生，去宇野先生家拜访时正好碰见来找金先生一起逛街的周先生，就逐渐也和金先生熟识起来。在时尚方面，他和金先生也非常投缘。

“我先去食堂找个座位。这个点儿，食堂总是人满为患。”周先生体贴地告辞，把空间留给了我们和陈先生。

“我和羽生老师其实不太熟悉，只是在去找博洋和昌磨的时候碰到过几次。”陈先生坦言，“不过能看出羽生老师和博洋是非常完美的一对。我和Vincent——我是说知方，我们都很羡慕他俩。”

“可不是么。”皮老师赞同，“哎，羽生先生的事真是太不幸了……”

“您来这儿调查，是因为觉得羽生老师的事不是意外吗？”

皮老师没有正面回答：“我能听听您的想法吗？”

陈先生从医学生的角度为我们分析了羽生先生的死因，他提到的一些专业名词的拼写过于复杂，在记录时只好略过。

“如果说是意外的话，确实太巧合了，但除了意外，实在没有任何合理的解释了。”陈先生总结道。

“我刚才说到，我和羽生老师真的不太熟。倒是听知方说了很多，但他们工作上的事，我是完全不清楚的。”在被问及是否清楚羽生先生为何出现在案发地时，陈先生如此回答，“博洋、昌磨和知方都不清楚的事，我作为外人，就更不知道了。”

“这两个人，都不好对付啊。”在和陈先生告别后，皮老师感叹说。

“您觉得他们有所隐瞒吗？”

“这倒没有。”皮老师说，“也希望没有——我可不喜欢和这么难缠的对手打交道。”

当晚，田中警部再次拜访了事务所。我把整理好的记录交给他。

“确实有些细节是之前警方的调查里没有提到的。”田中警部认真看完后表示。

“但都不能推翻‘意外’的结论。”皮老师说。

田中警部把记录还给我。“皮君，说实话，”他表情严肃，“你觉得这件事到底是意外，还是一场谋杀？”

听到“谋杀”二字，我暗自心惊。毕竟按照现有证据，这件事离“谋杀”还有很远的距离。

皮老师摆手道：“我不想做不基于事实的推断。”

“那么直觉呢？”

“嗳嗳，这可是为难我了！”皮老师抱怨，“我向来不说什么‘直觉’的。”

田中警部把脸埋进摊开的手掌，整个人似乎陷进了事务所老旧的沙发里。“对不起。”他的声音闷闷的，“这件事……塀加市警方的调查确实已经很详尽。我只是、只是……”

“警部先生不必道歉。”皮老师示意我给他添茶，“朋友出事，您的心情我能理解。”

田中警部没有说话。

“您来找我，是不是还有什么想让我调查？”皮老师问。

“说来惭愧……我之前调查过和博洋工作往来最密切的几个公司负责人。”田中警部重新坐直，“这实在很不好意思……”

“出了命案，调查死者家属，是正常的程序。”皮老师说，“警部先生的思路没有问题。”

皮老师刻意用了专业的语气，这似乎安慰到了陷入怀疑朋友的羞愧之中的田中警部。他从公文包里拿出一份资料，递给皮老师。

皮老师用标准的俄语读出了第一行上的名字。“这位是……？”

“博洋的公司在俄罗斯的合作伙伴。”田中警部说，“我联系了近几年和博洋有密切合作的几个公司负责人，大致问了一些情况。虽然亮明了警察身份，但毕竟不是正式问讯，就也不能问得太细。其他人的回答都没什么问题，只有这位萨马林先生，他说他上个月底人在俄罗斯，但有人提到他这几个月其实都没离开过日本。”

“也就是说，他在关键时间点的行踪上撒谎了。警部先生因此觉得他身上或许有疑点？”

“上个月底人在日本还是俄罗斯，这总不能记错吧。虽然他也没有必要对一个以私人身份进行调查的警察说实话……我确实有些怀疑，但没法用警方的资源去调查，再加上涉及到外国人……”

其实田中警部也不是真的无法私自动用警方的资源进行调查，但他是个正直的人，即使对朋友的去世原因有所怀疑，也不会做出违反规定的事。

“我明白了。我去找他谈谈——如果他愿意的话。”

“这次真是麻烦皮君了。”田中警部沉声说，“委托费我之后会送来的。”

“委托费什么的就不必了。”皮老师连忙说，“事情结束之后请我和阿狗吃一顿高级寿司就行啦。”

**谈话记录：A. Samarin（29），俄罗斯企业家，金博洋的生意伙伴**

皮老师亲自打电话给萨马林先生的公司在日本的办事处，直接说明了来意。或许是因为皮老师名侦探的影响力，也或许是因为对方内心确实坦荡，他答应了我们的谈话请求。

萨马林先生在办公室接待了我们。他是一个长相严肃的年轻人，身上带着斯拉夫人特有的冰冷感，不过态度还算礼貌，让我松了一口气。

“我父母也是商人。”萨马林先生的日语词汇储备有限，语法也有些混乱，但简单交流基本无碍，“和金氏本来就有一点合作。博洋自己成立公司之后，我的公司是他的公司在俄罗斯的代理商。”他坦承地介绍说。

“您和金先生的私交似乎很好？”

“私……交？”

“您和金先生是朋友吗？”皮老师换了种简单的说法。

“啊，是的。我们小时候就见过。不过那时候不太熟悉。”

“您和他的丈夫羽生先生也是朋友吗？”

“不。我和他见面很少。”萨马林先生说，“我是商人。他是学校的教授。我和他见过几次，但不熟悉。”

“上个月底的事，真是不幸。”

“ji ken……ji……意外。不幸的意外。”萨马林先生最终还是说对了“意外”这个词，“我很遗憾。我和羽生先生不熟。但他是个……genius。我没有见过比他脑子更好的人。”

“您清楚上个月底发生了什么吗？”

萨马林先生先是点了点头，又摇了摇头。“上个月底我在俄罗斯。上周回到日本后，从别的合作伙伴那里听说了这件事。具体情况不太清楚。总之是不幸的意外。”

“金先生没有跟您说过具体情况吗？”

“没有，我也不想问他。博洋非常难过。他和羽生先生是很好的一对，都很爱对方。如果问他，他会更伤心。”

“您担心他的精神状况吗？”

“……那是什么？”

皮老师又用英语说了一遍。

“啊。作为朋友，当然担心。不过羽生先生的弟弟和他住在一起，会照顾他。博洋的哥哥金杨先生也会照顾他。”

“您很了解金先生的情况。”

“是的。我在日本的时候，拜访过他好几次。他是很好的合作伙伴，也是很好的朋友。”

“您和他……”我猜皮老师想暗示暧昧关系，但估计以萨马林先生的日语水平，皮老师很难把他的疑问表达清楚，遂闭嘴。

“您说什么？”

“没什么。我没有别的问题了，非常感谢您。我们不打扰您了。”

萨马林先生用俄语嘟囔了一句什么，然后换了日语，礼貌地跟我们道别。

“刚才他说了什么？皮老师，您是能听懂的吧？”走出公司大楼后，我问。

“他说‘你们对生意人有什么误解’。”皮老师倒也没瞒我。

“啊。难道他其实听懂了您的暗示？”

“谁知道呢。”皮老师不置可否。

“您觉得他可疑吗？”

“还需要再做些调查。——对了，昨天荣岛社长的那个委托，我想起来几个需要调查的点。阿狗，你现在就去联系……”皮老师吩咐了几个任务。

“明白了。可是，和萨马林先生的谈话记录还没整理……”

“没事，内容不多，我都记住了。”皮老师拍拍我的肩膀，“你先去处理荣岛社长的委托吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塀加市：乱编的地名。发音是be i ka，和柯南里毛利侦探事务所所在的“米花市”同音。  
> 荣岛社长&后文的南小路社长：乱编的名字，都是皮侦探的客户，和剧情没有关系。


	2. 上篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蠢作者对文中涉及的心理学、医学、刑侦学等知识一无所知。如有错误，都是我错，敬请无视（）

**下篇**

皮再次拜访金先生，是在半个月后的一个下午。

金先生为他开了门。宇野先生和那位名叫阿东的助理似乎都不在家。

“看起来皮先生的腿已经完全恢复了，真是太好了呢。”两人握手后金先生寒暄道，“您上次来的时候，似乎还有些行动不便。”

“多谢关心，确实如此。”

“狗君怎么没有来？”金先生状似无意地问了一句。

老皮推了推鼻梁上的眼镜：“他最近在调查另一个委托。”

助理不在，金先生亲自端上两杯热茶。白瓷杯中袅娜飘出丝丝缕缕的烟雾。

“您来找我，是我丈夫的案件已经有了结果？还是有什么新的问题？”

“您说得不错，已经有了结果。”

金先生的表情纹丝不动。“哦？”

“您也发现了，阿狗今天没有和我一起来。事实上，这件案子是我亲自调查的，阿狗完全没有参与，除了最初的几次谈话。”老皮在对方的注视下依然镇定，“我也没有把调查过程和结果告诉过田中警部。在您面前绕弯子想必也无意义，我就直说了吧——您丈夫的事，并不是意外。”

“您这样说，可真是令人惊讶。”虽然这么说着，金先生的眼中丝毫不见讶异。

老皮直接开始了他的叙述。

“案发前一周的深夜，两个晚归的上班族喝得醉醺醺的，经过案发地——也就是那个老旧的公共电话亭时，忽然发起了酒疯，对电话亭的玻璃拳打脚踢，甚至用上了丢在附近的垃圾收集点的棒球棍。附近居民听到了玻璃破碎的声音。有位老太太探出头去骂了几句，那两个上班族就丢下棒球棍，摇摇晃晃地走远了。

“天亮后，有人发现公共电话亭靠近地面的一角被砸出了一个缺口，但没人想管这种闲事，毕竟那个社区几乎没人用公共电话。

“案发前一天晚上，电话亭对面的咖啡馆老板锁门离开时，店面前的地板还是干净的。那个晚上相对安静，不过附近居民也有人隐约听到了喷漆的声音；有个失眠的中年男子站在自家阳台看到两个流里流气的小青年在咖啡馆门前的地上涂鸦，一个金发，一个红发，还都戴着口罩。如此深夜，中年男子觉得多一事不如少一事，便没有出言阻止。

“第二天是周日，咖啡馆中午才开门。陆续有常客向老板抱怨门口的喷漆，老板就叫了一个工读生到三百米外的商店街买了一种能处理喷漆的清洁剂。那种清洁剂是工读生之前无意间跟人聊起‘难以清洗的污渍’时，一个同学推荐的。

“工读生拎着拖把和桶，开始用刷洗那些喷漆。喷漆的量不小，工读生就也倒了大量清洁剂，几乎用完了那瓶清洁剂。有不少液体顺着地势流向墙角，积在电话亭的旁边。

“工读生总算刷完地，回了咖啡馆。此时，您的丈夫羽生先生按照客户的要求，走进了那个电话亭。他往里面投了100日元硬币，播了一个号码。

“对方似乎没有接起。羽生先生又重播了一次。与此同时，有个大学生模样的男生骑着自行车经过咖啡馆门前，不小心撞翻了一瓶不知是谁放在墙角的、已经开封的消毒剂。这附近的居民鱼龙混杂，时常有人趁着黑夜违规将垃圾丢在路边，大家也习以为常。大学生没发现自己撞翻了瓶子，骑着车离开了。

“翻倒的消毒剂很快流向了积在墙角的清洁剂，二者混合形成了有毒的气体。毒气顺着一周前被上班族砸出来的缺口，涌入电话亭。短时间内，毒气在相对封闭的电话亭内部达到了可以致死的浓度。

“如果早几分钟发现的话，或许还有希望，但不幸的是，在那十几分钟里，并没有人从那里经过。直到一位客人从咖啡馆里出来，发现了有人倒在电话亭里，赶紧通知老板。老板叫了救护车，数分钟后又在别的客人的提醒下叫了警察——但一切为时已晚。

“这一切，看似是一些悲惨的巧合，一个不幸的意外。然而事实并非如此——这是一场精心设计的谋杀！“

金先生脸上浮现出疑惑的表情。在老皮刻意留下的沉默空白中，他问道：“我也算是看过一些推理作品。在这种场景下，侦探应该指向一个人，说出‘凶手就是你’这样的台词。所以，皮先生您独自来找我……是想对我说这句话吗？“

老皮摇了摇头，他继续说了下去。

“显然，这个案件最大的疑点是羽生先生为何会出现在那个电话亭。而其他的要素，酒醉的、趁夜深人静的时候发泄对社会的不满的上班族，随地涂鸦的颓废青年，手脚不够利落的咖啡店工读生，冒冒失失的骑车大学生……都很容易找到合理的解释。”

“您刚才提到，我丈夫是按照客户的要求，走进了那间电话亭。”金先生用一个礼貌的手势打断了他，“这一点，在之前警方的报告里没有提到。这是您调查后得到的确切结果吗？”

“虽然警方已经结案，但我还是用自己的方法查到了一些蛛丝马迹。”

“啊，不愧是名侦探啊。”

“您过奖了。”老皮笑了笑，“蛇有蛇路，鼠有鼠道。不管是名侦探还是三流糊涂侦探，总有些自己的门道。总之，我得到了一小段录音……全损音质，没头没尾，也查不出通信对象。但能听出对方提到‘我的委托’，以及那间电话亭的地址。

“接下来的内容，是我基于调查到的一些信息，自己猜测、拼凑出的。如果有错漏的地方，还请金先生为我补充改正。”

“愿闻其详——不过恐怕我帮不了您。我实在不清楚到底发生了什么。”

老皮笑了笑，没有反驳他。

“您丈夫的得意门生，也是您的好友周先生，帮您丈夫整理了不少私人委托的资料，非常了解您丈夫平时都接过哪些案例。同时，他也是一位电脑高手——家学渊源。如果有人能设计出一个让羽生先生一定会感兴趣的委托，并利用科技手段虚拟出一个‘委托人’给羽生先生发信息，那我想，就很有可能是周先生。”

“我不知道您为什么会这么猜测。”金先生笑道。

“你们的另一位好友陈先生具备非常专业的医学知识。他提出了混合清洁剂和消毒剂产生毒气的手法，或许还做了不少实验，确定了所需的剂量。”

“简直闻所未闻。他为什么要这么做？”

“关于向工读生推荐清洁剂的同学，我详细地询问那位工读生细节，弄得他都有些厌烦了。不过，他还是回忆起了——推荐清洁剂的并不是他的大学同学，而是他某日看游戏直播时，直播间的聊天室里有人聊起了清洁剂的品牌，因为主播抱怨自己房间的地板上不知何时沾上了奇怪的油漆。说起来，您家里就有一位著名游戏主播吧？”

“您说昌磨？抱歉，我没怎么看过他的直播。您说的这些情况，我一无所知——然而这些和我丈夫的事又有什么关系？”

“上班族、颓废青年、乱丢垃圾者、骑车人……这些形形色色的角色——找几个人，扮演再普通不过的身份，在指定的时间、指定的地点，做一些再普通不过的事……对于您哥哥来说，应该毫无难度吧。而萨马林先生……啊，您似乎对我调查他并不感到惊讶？我想，他应该和这件事没有关系，只是对田中警部撒了一个无伤大雅的谎。这或许也是你们的安排吧，用来应付警察和侦探可能的好奇心——而他确实什么也没做，完全不担心被调查。”

“我明白了。”金先生丝毫没有被揭穿的慌乱，“皮先生是在暗示，他们都是在我的授意下做了这些事？”

“或许是出于您的授意，也或许是他们自己的计划。”

老皮和金先生对视着，谁也不落下风。有至少一分钟的时间，房间里一片死寂。

墙上挂着的布谷钟的整点报时划破了凝固的空气。

“您赢了，皮先生。”金先生垂下双眸，他的脸似乎瞬间蒙上了一层阴影，“我有些东西想请您参观。您赏脸吗？”

老皮欣然同意。

“咱们可都是文明人，我相信您。”在被问及“难道不怕我把您灭口”时，老皮如此回答。

金先生带老皮上了三楼。上次拜访时他们是在书房谈话，这次金先生却打开了书房旁的一扇门——

那是金先生和羽生先生的卧室。床对面的墙上挂着二人的结婚照，照片里的他们显得年轻又快乐，嘴角都带着仿佛拥有了全世界的笑容。两米的大床上整齐地放着两套卧具，房间里也留有两个人的生活细节，似乎房间的另一位主人并不是去了另一个世界，只是出门上班而已。

金先生打开一侧的床头柜，在里面不知摆弄了些什么机关，床头柜后的墙面上出现了一个触摸屏。金先生在屏幕上扫描了自己的手掌，只听一阵沉闷的响声，靠在墙上的大衣柜向左平移，露出一扇隐藏的小门。

金先生在门把手上验证了指纹。一声电子音过后，门打开了。

“欢迎来到……虽然这么说很奇怪，但这里确实是——我丈夫的收藏室。”

二十多年的侦探生涯里，老皮也算见过形形色色的奇妙场景，自认为已经对怪事免疫了。这间不大的密室却仍令老皮不自觉地打了个寒噤。

房间被收拾得整整齐齐。左手边的墙面被整个儿做成了收藏柜，无数个大大小小的抽屉被刷成灰色，每个抽屉上都整齐地贴着标签，上面是没什么规律的数字编号；正对门的墙面有点像电视台导播室，嵌入了数个屏幕，还摆着一些老皮认识或不认识的仪器；右手边的墙面上则贴满了照片——全都是金先生。有的照片已经泛黄，有的则还很新，似乎就是最近才贴上去的。照片内容则应有尽有，有的明显是官方新闻照，意气风发的金先生和合作伙伴握手；有的是游客照，金先生对着镜头比着V字露出傻笑；有的更像是偷拍，模模糊糊地能看出一个侧影；有的则少儿不宜，老皮瞥了一眼便马上移开了目光，不敢再看。

老皮呆立在那面照片墙前，一时间忘记了言语。

另一侧的黑色液晶屏上倒映出两人的身影。

“羽生先生，他……”老皮深吸了一口气。

“如您所见，这是他的爱好。”金先生微笑着，似乎只是在度假归来后跟朋友讲述自己的旅游经历，“那些仪器——作为侦探的您或许能认出，知道它们的作用。”

“他……这是用来监视您的吗？”老皮艰难地找回了自己的声音。

“监视？”金先生似乎听到了什么不体面的字眼，“这可不是什么监视——这些都是对我的爱啊。他是这么说的。”

老皮控制不住地后退了一步。

金先生又走到左手边的那面墙边，打开了其中的一个抽屉，从里面拿出一本厚厚的硬壳笔记本。“或许您会对这个感兴趣。”

老皮用微微颤抖的手接过笔记本。封面和扉页上都没有标题，第一页的抬头上写的日期是十几年前，算来应该是金先生和羽生先生刚认识的时候。

笔记本上的字迹清秀明晰，但老皮并不能完全看懂上面的内容：文字有时是日语，有时则是看不懂的外语（甚至可能不是外语，是某种自创的记录方式），还会出现一些老皮看不明白的符号和数字串。但大致内容还是能明白的：这是一本金先生的行为记录。

笔记本被写得满满当当。最后一页的日期是第一页日期的三年后，大致是金先生刚上大学的时间。

老皮不敢多看，把本子还给了金先生。

“这里还有好几本呢，一直到上个月底。您有兴趣吗？”金先生冷静得仿佛笔记本上的内容和他毫无关联。

“不、不用了。”老皮连忙摆手。

金先生把本子放回抽屉，又拉开了二格外的另一个抽屉，抽出一个文件夹递给老皮。看字迹，和笔记本上的文字都是同一人所书，不过这回的外语比例明显更高，还有不少拉丁语和德语词。

‘阿狗或许能看懂一些，应该带他来。’老皮忽然想，但很快又否定了这个想法：阿狗看到这些，怕不是要吓得三观尽碎、动弹不得。

“这里似乎提到了……”老皮艰难地辨认着有限的能看懂的信息，“一些心理学的手法。”他快速合上文件夹递还给金先生，好似那文件夹上长了毒刺。

“说实话，我也不怎么能看懂。”金先生说，“简而言之——我丈夫对我实施了某种他自创的、方法复杂的精神控制。”

一股寒意从脚底涌起，老皮意识到自己手心冰冷，大脑似乎也缺血了。

“这里还有一些……不那么适合孩子看的收藏。”金先生扯出一个讽刺的笑，“反正你那位看上去还是个孩子的助手没来。皮先生想看看么？”

“真的不用了！”老皮马上拒绝。

金先生走到显示屏前放着的一把电脑椅边坐下，又示意老皮到小门旁边的沙发上就坐。老皮拖着灌了铅一般的双腿，勉强把自己挪到了沙发上。

“从您和羽生先生刚认识时……就开始对您实施……控制了吗？”

“或许吧。也或许那时候他只是单纯地对我好奇，把我当成观察对象，做一些记录。他们日本人不是最喜欢‘人間観察’么。我应该也不是唯一的观察对象。总之，那时的我毫无察觉。”

滔滔不绝的人从刚才的老皮变成了现在的金先生。

“认识他之前，我就知道昌磨有个很聪明的哥哥。每门学科都是第一，多次跳级，似乎做什么事都能顺顺利利——昌磨很崇拜他的哥哥。第一次见面时，我一下子就喜欢上他了，虽然那时我可能也不太明白什么是喜欢……他那个人，身上似乎有光。和他打交道的人很难不被他吸引。有些人天生就有这样的能力。”

老皮微微点头，表示自己还没有昏死过去。

“他对我也很好……可以说是过分好了。他对所有人都很不错，对我则……有些特别的关照吧，认识我们的人都这么觉得。情情爱爱的事我也不怎么懂，只知道想要离他近一点，想和他在一块儿，他专注地看着我的时候，我会很开心……

“在我高二的时候，我们确立了恋爱关系。您知道，高中生总是很躁动的……当时学校里炫耀自己‘体验过成人生活’的也不少。但他对我非常尊重……他说我还小，还不懂得选择，成人的事就要等到成年之后再做，现阶段要以学习为重——明明他自己也就只比我大三岁而已。我的家人和朋友都觉得他很可靠，对他非常满意——除了我哥哥，但他也不得不承认羽生对我非常好，挑不出他什么毛病。

“考上大学之后，他就向我求婚了，说希望大学毕业之后我能考虑和他结婚。但我可不想等那么久，我家里也赞成，于是我们就去申请了婚姻届，还买了这套房子。当时他在S大读书，我和昌磨在另一所大学，这里离两所大学都不远，对我们来说都很方便。

“正式成婚之后我们才发生了关系。那时的我非常满足：我们在每个方面都很合拍。他对我和我的家人、朋友都很好。他在学界崭露头角，我也开始创办自己的公司。闲暇时，我们偶尔会一起去旅游。平时我们会叫上昌磨和别的朋友一起打游戏。这样的生活对我来说是再完美不过了——那时我还对这些东西，”他的手在空气中划了一圈，“一无所知。

“大概是三四年前，我才渐渐有了一些不对劲的感觉。我发现自己似乎完全离不开他。当然并不是说，我需要每分每秒都黏在他身边。我们各自有事业，平时确实也完全不干涉对方的工作。但我发现，我会不自觉地把每天遇见了什么人、遇到了什么有趣的小事，事无巨细都告诉他。

“我刚发现这一点的时候，并不觉得有什么不正常的。有些夫妻之间缺乏交流，有些夫妻则喜欢分享信息，我们只是非常信任对方、愿意多交流而已，他也会向我介绍他遇到的人和事。

“慢慢地，我又发现，我确实总是在想他。例如去超市时，拿起一种蔬菜，我的第一反应是‘羽生不喜欢吃这个’。虽然最后还是买了，因为我喜欢吃，而羽生也可以自己买自己喜欢吃的东西——我们通常轮流做饭，昌磨有时也做。

“和朋友去开卡丁车，在进场馆之前我的脑子里会忽然有‘羽生说他觉得这种游戏有点危险’这样的想法。当然，这种想法只是一闪而过，并不影响我和朋友对卡丁车的喜爱，羽生也向来支持我和朋友出去玩——可是，我为什么在做所有事之前，都会想起羽生呢？我并不是那种事事都要依赖丈夫的性格。

“诚然，羽生对我非常好，可以说是无微不至——或许有些太无微不至了。有时我都好奇，他似乎比我自己还懂我。之前只觉得是因为我们之间心意相通，我还有点惭愧，因为我似乎并没有像他懂我那样了解他；然而一旦开始怀疑，就感觉到了一丝若有若无的恐惧。

“有一天下午，我无意间在房间的纸篓里发现一些碎纸片。之前的我根本不可能关注这些东西，不知为什么，我鬼使神差地把碎纸片拼了起来。那是一张便笺，上面的字迹是羽生的，只有几个词——是我那天上午去找合作伙伴时的谈话地点和吃午饭的餐厅，以及回程时我在手机上搜的想买的围巾的款式。但这些信息我还没有告诉过他——本来是打算在晚饭时跟他聊的。

“我终于意识到，他在监控我的一切。或许他已经感知到了我的怀疑，我注意到并拼起碎纸片，是不是也在他的预料之中？我感到恐惧，想去质问他为什么这样对我，难道他不信任我吗？但有没有可能这一切都是我搞错了……是我误会了什么？有好几次，话都到了嘴边，但我最终还是没有问出口。

“我陷入了一种奇怪的状态。和他在一起的时候我似乎还是和从前一样快乐。他的怀抱还是令我无比安心。我们之间的一切似乎还是那么和谐。但不在他身边的时候，我有时会忽然‘清醒‘过来，冷眼审视起那个和他在一起时的我。

“大家都夸我们非常尊重对方。我们的很多习惯都不一致，他从来没有强求我为他改变，我依然和朋友们玩一些他不感兴趣的项目，买些我喜欢而他不喜欢的东西……他的意志似乎并没有影响到我。但这是真的吗？或许我已经被他操控而不自知……

“我不确定他有没有发现我的纠结。——应该是有的吧。刚才给您看的那些行为记录证明了这一点。他说他爱我，他也在记录里热烈地表达对我的爱意。我也从不怀疑他爱我——但他却能像观察实验用小白鼠的反应那样，冷静地观察我、记录我的行为、分析我的一切。我不知道别人会不会这样分析爱人……大概是不会的吧？

“几个月前，昌磨忽然来找我。他说他发现了羽生对我的控制，也察觉到我的精神已经几近崩溃——虽然在别人看来，我就是那种乐观的、事业爱情双丰收的‘人生赢家’。昌磨说……他可以帮我。

“我们试图反抗。昌磨多少懂一些技术，他在我的书房里发现了隐蔽的监控设施并拆掉了它们，又帮我队手机做了一些处理，摆脱了羽生的监控，或者说，至少摆脱了部分监控。羽生肯定也发生了这一点，但他丝毫没有表示，对我、对昌磨的态度都和以前完全一样……

“不，如果要说有什么不同的话，我能感觉到他在用某种方法影响我。他在暗示我什么。我终于发现了之前一直没有意识到的事——昌磨，似乎喜欢我。我不知道那是什么时候开始的，或许是最近，也或许是十几年前我们刚认识时就……这么说似乎太吹捧自己了。

“之后发生了一些事，我似乎不能控制自己了……我们做了不该做的事，我，和昌磨。羽生肯定知道。那天晚上，他对我说‘你的快乐是最重要的’。我甚至觉得会发生那样的事，是羽生在给我下命令……他用那样的眼神看着我，仿佛在说：‘亲爱的，我那么爱你，所以我不会介意……’

“我觉得再这样下去，一定会出事。我完全摆脱不了他……或许您会认为，我可以和他离婚。但我知道这不可能。他不会同意，我也无法对家人朋友解释。从外表看，我一切正常。我该怎么对别人说呢？羽生控制了我，让我非常痛苦？他对我那样好，而我的幸福也是那样真实。没有人会相信。有时候，连我自己都不相信……

“上个月初，昌磨告诉我……或许有办法可以结束这一切。我不相信。他说……只要造成这一切的人能够消失，那我就不会再痛苦了。”

老皮坐直了身子。

“您的猜测，基本是正确的。您真是一位非常优秀的侦探。昌磨把我的情况告诉了我哥哥。您知道，我哥哥非常宠我，所以在昌磨提出计划时，他马上答应提供帮助。接着，他们又找到了小周和Nathan……就是陈巍。

“他们之前具体是怎么商量的，我不是很清楚。在实行最后一步之前，昌磨把才一切都告诉了我，说到底要不要做，决定权在我。

“我……我不知道那时候自己都在想什么。我觉得这个计划也不是那么周详，羽生那样聪明的人不可能会轻易被他们算计。我觉得他们不会成功。于是我说‘也不是不能试试’……

“羽生会去塀加市，确实是因为接到了特别的委托，设计那个‘委托’的，如您所想，就是小周。他设计了一个和羽生最近感兴趣的课题有关的案例，羽生果然接下了委托，并且按照‘委托人’的要求去了指定地点。地点是昌磨选的。药剂的选择和用量是Nathan帮忙设计的。砸电话亭、喷漆、碰翻消毒剂瓶子的人，也确实是我哥哥找人安排的。Sasha……萨马林先生，他确实什么都没有做。他是个正直的人，请您千万不要误会他。

“没想到，他们真的成功了……我总觉得这个计划里有很多细节还是要靠运气，不可能那么巧，没想到真的……”

金先生低下了头。

“我为您感到遗憾。”老皮声音嘶哑，他觉得自己非常需要一杯冰阔落，“我希望……您现在过得比之前轻松。”

“比之前轻松吗？或许吧。”金先生挺直了背，恢复了平静的表情，“总之，这就是事情的真相。我把一切都告诉您了。像您这样专业的侦探，刚才应该一直在录音吧？请不要把录音交给警方……我恳请您。您可以把谋杀的结论告诉田中警部。警方来调查的话，我会配合的。但请您对警方说这一切都是我做的，好吗？说到底，他们做这些都是为了帮我……”

老皮站了起来，摊开双手：“不，金先生……我没有录音。是真的，您可以相信我。刚才这番谈话，只有天知地知、你知我知……啊，如果这间房间里也有监听设备，那就另当别论了。”

“您的意思是……”

“感谢您告诉我这个……很长的故事。”老皮说，“关于您丈夫的事，啊，那确确实实是一个不幸的意外。虽然很遗憾，但在调查了半个月之后，我也只能这样对田中警部报告了。”

金先生快步走到老皮面前，握住了这位侦探粗糙的双手：“啊，皮先生……我该如何感谢您？”

老皮内心振颤。他卷入了这种麻烦、知道了这样的秘密，现在只希望自己这把老骨头能多活几年。

“您为什么要感谢我呢？我又没有为您做什么。”他真诚地说，“只希望您能早日走出阴影，过些快乐的日子。另外，关于田中警部……他是个真正的好人，也是个讲义气的朋友。也希望他能早日放下心结。我会多多劝说他的。”

“当然，刑事君毕竟也是我的朋友。”金先生说，“那么，我还能为您做些什么吗？”

“如果不麻烦的话，请招待我一杯可乐吧。”老皮苦笑着说。

回事务所的路上，老皮接到了助手的电话。

“皮老师，您让我向荣岛社长的秘书打听的事情，已经有结果了！”阿狗元气的声音顺着话筒传来，“您已经和金先生谈完了吗？”

“是啊。”看着车窗玻璃里自己的倒影，老皮忽然觉得自己真的老了，“金先生也接受了我的结论。不幸的意外。咱们明天就去找警部先生，把调查结果告诉他。”

电话那头，阿狗罕见地沉默了几秒。

“呐，皮老师，我总觉得有点不对劲……”阿狗吞吞吐吐道。

“有什么不对劲？”老皮故意打岔，“难道你还想让人家金先生招待一顿大餐么？”

“您别说，上次在京都的那个案子，南小路社长招待我们去的茶屋……可真是长见识啊！”阿狗似乎马上忘了刚才的疑问。

“得了吧，是谁在艺妓面前磕磕巴巴，完整的话都说不出一句的？真丢人。”

“我那是不习惯他们资本家的娱乐方式！‘政治家的儿子长大了依然是政治家，董事长的儿子长大了依然是董事长’……”阿狗辩解着。

“叫你少看一点柯南。满脑子想的都是什么呢？”

“想让您请客呢！您说了，如果我能从荣岛社长的秘书那里问出消息，就请吃高级寿司的……那小子可难对付了！我……”阿狗絮絮叨叨地说起另一件案子。

老皮无声地叹了一口气，伤腿似乎又痛了起来。

=End=

**一些解释：**

**1 手法解释，以及大家为什么会帮金先生犯罪**

大家的分工大致是这样的：

磨：提出杀人计划；确定下手的地点，间接引导案发地的咖啡馆店员买产生毒气所需的清洁剂。犯罪原因是暗恋嫂子多年，多少也有点心理变态，在知道嫂子被哥哥精神控制、十分痛苦之后鸡血上头，遂提议帮嫂子解决掉讨厌的哥哥（但其实内心也很崇拜&依恋哥哥，所以事后也陷入了奇怪的精神状态）。

小周：设计一个让ysjx一定会感兴趣的案件，利用黑科技搞出一个虚拟委托人，把ysjx骗去案发地。犯罪原因是得知自己崇敬的老师竟然那么变态，一时间无法接受，以及为师母的美色所迷（不是）。也存了一些想要挑战自己视作神明的老师的心思。

三：设计手法，测试用量。犯罪原因是想测试一下自己设计的手法是否能实现，以及一个天才能否打败另一个天才。是那种冷静乃至冷酷的性格。

江哥：找小弟实施几个“巧合”。犯罪原因不用说了，弟控不能接受弟弟被这样对待，没把人灌水泥沉湖已经很仁慈了。

萨：和案件毫无关系，只负责在被警察或侦探调查时撒个小谎，引起怀疑，吸引注意力。其实就是个烟幕弹。犯罪原因……等一下，他好像确实没犯罪，只是出于朋友之情帮忙遮掩一下，这种一般也不会以包庇罪论处吧。

总之，全员恶人。（萨：我无辜！

**2 关于手法的bug**

金田一的原剧情中就有比较明显的bug，主要是清洁剂和消毒水混合之后，会产生非常刺鼻、令人不适的气味，原剧里的男老师再怎么专心打电话，应该也不至于闻不到那么明显的刺鼻味道，而且毒气令人完全失去求救能力也需要一段时间。（关于为何不调查通信记录什么的，大概因为九十年代对网络的技侦手段还不怎么发达吧）

不过完全没有bug的手法，我觉得是不存在的，而且真的毫无bug的话节目估计就不能播了。

本文中主要的bug除了刚才提到的毒气之外，就是警察为什么不调查羽生先生在公共电话亭的通话记录。我自我安慰说是因为这个案子没有以刑事案件立案，所以警察没法要求通信公司提供通话记录吧，这个世界上每天都有很多明显是刑事案件的案子需要调查，不会在一个很像意外的案件上花太多精力。（本文这个案子确实太像意外了，没点变态心思的人都不会往谋杀上去想。）（就算真的调查通话记录，我们也要相信小周的黑科技，不会暴露身份）

还有就是监控的缺失问题，这个倒比较好解释，国外很多地方都不装监控（因为所谓的隐私问题）。而且案发地是个廉价社区。如果本案发生在国内，天网系统分分钟把人揪出来（）

**3 关于老皮最后为什么选择隐瞒**

福尔摩斯、波洛都有过不揭发凶手的行为，出于同情或无奈。金田一、柯南就完全尊重秩序，只要找到凶手就一定要让ta接受法律惩罚。本文的皮侦探是那种被社会毒打多了，在做好自己本职工作、不主动去害别人的前提下，很多事情他就懒得管，也管不了。

老皮最后选择隐瞒真相的原因主要有二：

一，他知道这种案件，即使当事人统统去自首，也几乎不可能重判。很难认定到底是谁的行为最后直接导致了被害人的死亡，这群当事人又都很大佬，请个好律师，很可能会获得轻判，甚至只有民事赔偿。

二，他知道田中警部的性格很正直，担心如果把真相告诉田中，田中会坚持追查下去，得罪大佬。虽然金先生看上去很温和，还表示如果警方来调查他会配合，但谁知道这些糟糕的大佬会做出什么事。老皮不让阿狗参与案件调查，也不把真相告诉田中，也是为了让他们不要惹祸上身。

**4 关于羽生先生是否猜到这些小动作**

本文的羽生先生是个多智近妖的设定，应该有察觉到小妻子和弟弟想搞事。但可能是因为过于自信，还是阴沟里翻了船。又或者说他其实是故意跳进陷阱……？西斯空寂。


	3. 外篇

**外篇 不梦闲人只梦君**

**金博洋side**

那种情况又出现了。

第一次是橱柜里的米。那是羽生专门买来做鸡蛋拌饭的米，平时只有他会用，金博洋和宇野昌磨从来不碰。羽生出事后，透明盒子里的米就停留在了刻度1.5的位置。

但那天，打扫橱柜的金博洋发现，米量往下降了两小格。

“昌磨？”他叫住了来倒饮料的宇野昌磨，“是你吃的么？”

“我？没有啊。”宇野昌磨一头雾水，“我从来不开那个柜子的。”

注意到金博洋的脸色似乎不太好，他连忙补充道：“或许是博洋自己哪天用了一些也说不定。也可能是一开始就记错了数字呢？”

金博洋勉强点了点头，但他心里知道并非如此。

第二次是白酱油。架子上忽然多出了一瓶没有开封过的白酱油，是羽生最喜欢的牌子。金博洋很清楚自己绝对没有买过白酱油，宇野昌磨也不可能买。

宇野昌磨给来拜访的陈巍使了个眼色。

“啊，是我。”陈巍心领神会，“这是我买来做拉面的，刚才顺手放在茶几上了。昌磨以为是你买的，就收起来了。”

“原来是Nathan买的啊。”宇野昌磨赶紧抓过那瓶白酱油递给陈巍，“快点收好，别忘带回家了。”

金博洋作恍然大悟状接受了他们的解释，虽然他很清楚这两人是在一唱一和。

第三次——也就是刚才，他昨天刚买的、放在卧室的小冰箱里的两罐可乐，今天只剩一罐了。

正在擦头发的宇野昌磨被叫进了他的卧室。

“我昨天放进冰箱里的橙汁，是被昌磨喝了吗？”他故意问道。

“橙汁吗？昨天半夜渴醒了，就偷偷拿去喝了，抱歉抱歉。”宇野昌磨双手合十，神态自然地撒着娇。

这下金博洋完全确定宇野昌磨是在骗他了。他自己没动过，宇野昌磨也没动过，家里也没有别的访客——这到底是怎么回事？

金博洋婉拒了宇野昌磨的留宿请求，待这位名义上的小叔回房后，他锁了门，打开床头柜内的机关，验证了掌纹，走进隐藏在大衣柜后面的密室。

羽生离开后，金博洋请人修改了认证程序，现在只有他本人能进入这间密室。收纳柜和照片墙他没有改动，只是把那些监控设备和显示屏清理了出去，把位置腾给了他的丈夫——虽然他的丈夫现在已经只是一具放在冰棺里的、没有生命的肉体了。

传说有黑科技可以把身患绝症的人冷冻起来，待到数十数百年后，科技发展，病人所患的绝症能治疗了，那时把人解冻、进行治疗，或可使人重获新生。金博洋不太懂科学，但他现在有些怀疑羽生并没有去那遥远的彼岸，只是被冷冻了起来，或许有一天……

调查结束、警方把遗体还给家属后，金博洋本想把人火化，连同羽生那些奇怪的收藏和照片一起。待一切都化为灰烬，他也就解脱了。

但最终他并没有这么做，而是把人放进冰棺，安置在羽生自己建造的密室里。零下十八度的环境下，对方除了面色苍白之外，似乎和生前并无不同。

“呐，羽生。你真的走远了吗？”金博洋端详着相伴十几年的丈夫“沉睡”的面容，“你会放过我吗？……我为什么总觉得你还在呢？”

冰棺里的人当然不会给他回答。

从密室回到温暖的卧室，金博洋先去洗了个热水澡。浴室里热气蒸腾，却无法抵御他心底的寒意。

大床上依然摆着两套寝具，宇野昌磨有时会来和他一起睡。床对面的墙上依然挂着他和羽生的结婚照，他就在结婚照里年轻快乐的两人的注视下，和他丈夫的亲弟弟纠缠在一起。丈夫离开后，金博洋并没有在肉欲上苛待自己。除了宇野昌磨，他还有几个性伴侣，有的只是一时兴起，有的则定期相约，不过从没把人带回家过。

他找的性伴侣们在硬件条件上都很不错，技术也不差，还有一位花样特别多——平心而论，比羽生更有技巧。然而不知为何，这些人都给不了他最顶级的高潮。他的身体诚然是舒服着的，但他知道自己可以更爽，高潮可以来得更猛烈——但自从丈夫离开后，他就再也没有达到过那样的高潮——除非是在梦里。

而梦里和他翻云覆雨、把他一次又一次送上他所怀念的高潮的人，正是他又爱又恨的丈夫。

金博洋从衣柜里翻出一套睡衣。羽生总是把衣服洗得干干净净，按理说衣服上应该只会留下洗衣液和柔顺剂的皂香，但金博洋的鼻子不会骗他：他能在羽生的衣服上闻到他独有的味道，哪怕只有一点点，哪怕这仅剩的一点味道也越来越淡。

金博洋觉得自己似乎变成了和羽生一样糟糕的人。密室的收纳柜里有一格放着一条床单，那是他们第一次做爱时垫在身下的。事后金博洋让羽生去清洗床品，也没再关注过他俩的柜子里是不是少了一条床单，没想到这条床单竟然被“收藏”起来了——在未清洗的状态下。

现在这种抱着丈夫的睡衣入睡的行为，似乎也没有比收藏初夜时用的床单要高尚到哪去。

金博洋插上耳机，自暴自弃地把脸埋进那块布料里，很快进入了梦乡。枕边放着羽生的老ipod依然尽职尽责地播放着他常听的歌：

_Rebecca, komm heim Rebecca_

_aus dem Nebelreich zurück nach Manderley..._

**宇野昌磨side**

宇野昌磨又一次从噩梦中惊醒。

金博洋躺在他身侧，似乎睡得很熟。他半坐起身，黑暗中一切都朦朦胧胧，墙上挂着的结婚照上的哥哥的笑容也迷茫不清。

这不是他第一次梦到在他的安排下“意外”去世的哥哥。梦里的哥哥依然的笑容依然是无懈可击的迷人，梦里的他问哥哥有没有怪自己。哥哥是如何回答的？

“昌磨在想什么呢。”梦里的羽生说，“昌磨这样做，是为了让博洋快乐啊。我们都那么爱他，只要他快乐，让我怎样都是可以的。”

“哥哥明明是让博洋很痛苦。”梦里的自己反驳说。

“是吗？”羽生没有正面回答，“可是……难道昌磨没有发现，和你睡在一起的时候，博洋似乎并没有以前那样享受？”

宇野昌磨沉默了。他确实察觉到了，虽然他和金博洋之间的性爱也很和谐，虽然金博洋什么都没有跟他抱怨过。但他知道——他们之间总是差着那么“一点”。

“那是你不懂得他喜欢什么呀，我的傻弟弟。”梦中的羽生语重心长，“下次试试在揉他左边乳头的同时进入。他喜欢那样。”

“才不要。”梦里的宇野昌磨像小时候那样和哥哥顶了嘴，现实中的宇野昌磨却怀着莫名的期待，按照梦里的哥哥的教导做了尝试，果然奏效。

“刚才为什么用那种方法折腾我？”结束后两人趴在一起打游戏，金博洋试探性地问他。

宇野昌磨感知到了自己按哥哥说的方法去做时，金博洋的身体那一瞬间的颤抖。“博洋不喜欢吗？”他顾左右而言他。

“倒也不是。”

“是不是很有用？他很喜欢吧。”羽生再次进入宇野昌磨的梦境时如此问道。

梦里的宇野昌磨没有理他。羽生又兀自说了几个技巧，宇野昌磨嘴上不屑，心里却认真记下了。

宇野昌磨发现自己越来越关注金博洋的生活细节。虽然他暗恋这位好友兼嫂子已经十几年了，但前十几年里他可没有注意过这么多细碎的事：

比起梅子饭团，博洋更喜欢鲑鱼饭团，当然最好是酱烧玉子饭团；

博洋已经收藏了17张村上隆的作品，正打算去拍卖会购入第18张；

每天早上博洋都要喝冷藏牛奶兑冰咖啡，他不怎么挑牌子，对比例要求也不严格，不过牛奶得多于咖啡，而且得放进微波炉叮到变温才行……

“这不是很好嘛。”梦境里的羽生再次给出指导建议，“哥哥不在了，昌磨就有责任照顾好他呀。多了解一些他的习惯，才能更好地爱他嘛。”

“我不想像哥哥那样，明明是合法的丈夫，却活得像个斯托卡。”

“博洋就喜欢我那样对他。”梦里的羽生理直气壮，“不然他为什么选择和我结婚，而不是你？”

“强词夺理。”

“哎，傻弟弟。好好想想哥哥的话吧。可别让别人把他骗走了哟。”

梦醒了。

宇野昌磨瞪着一双大眼睛，在一片黑暗中努力辨认着结婚照上哥哥的面容。

或许哥哥说的……也不是毫无道理？

=End=

**一点解释：**

**1 关于灵异现象**

多了或少了的食物，可以理解为是真·灵异事件，ysjx的灵魂搞事；也可以理解为是jby精神依然受到他假想出来的ysjx的控制，神智恍惚，自己吃了/买了东西，但忘记了，潜意识在往“我老公还在”的结论上靠。

yycm的梦应该真是灵异事件。yycm其实很崇拜哥哥，指不定也会慢慢走上哥哥的变态老路，只不过术业有专攻，他不可能做到像哥哥那样控制jby的精神。

**2 金博洋side结尾的歌词**

来自德语音乐剧《Rebecca》里的同名唱段。意为“Rebecca/回家吧Rebecca/从雾的国度回到曼德雷”。

这段大致是说，贵族夫人Rebecca已经去世很久，但一直照顾她、敬爱她的女管家还是觉得她没有离开，宅子里的一切仍然等待着Rebecca归来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《金田一少年事件簿》之《电脑山庄杀人事件》真的是非常精彩的作品！直击人性，而且虚拟世界的题材在九十年代可以说是非常超前了，十分推荐！


End file.
